bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Molly
Molly 'is a musical female Guppy and a natural born leader. She is kind, helpful, and a really good friend. She is best friends with Deema, and they frequently play together. Molly co-hosts the show along with Gil, and due to her bubbly personality, every guppy wants to swim with her. She always makes it a point to turn to the camera and talk to the audience directly, ensuring that they stay at the center of all the action. The smart co-host of the show, she sings nearly all the pop songs with her blue fish microphone, while the other guppies sing backup. She's good friends with all the Guppies and Mr. Grouper. Her favorite book is Mother Goose, as revealed in "We're Gonna Fly." The pop song from the episode "Gup, Gup and Away!" in Season 1 of Bubble Guppies. Molly was also seen in season 3 Because of Get Ready For School! 'Personality Molly is the leader of the Bubble Guppies. She's first at lining up. She's lead singer in almost all the songs, and Molly is not a selfish guppy. She normally thinks about others before herself. 'Social Life' Molly has good speaking skills which makes her good at making friends. 'Emotions' Molly can get annoyed with Gil sometimes, but never seems to get upset with him. She usually smiles, and helps him out of the trouble he put himself in- she yet she doesn't shout at him, she'll sometimes even get an object to prevent Gil from making anymore noise. Such as in We Totally Rock!, Gil kept playing his guitar out loud and prevented Molly from saying, "it's time for Bubble Guppies!". So she got some amplifiers and played a loud guitar chord through them. It blew Gil away, causing him to listen to her. 'Emotions around Others' Molly shows her emotions around others quite frequently, She also shows feelings for other people, that she actually cares. As seen in The Lonely Rhino! She cared about Monty. When Monty was upset, she got upset too, showing that she cares. Molly has many skills. She has an interest in reading as seen in the pop song: We're Gonna Fly when she was reading the book Mother Goose, coined by most fans as her favorite book. 'Singing' Molly has a strong singing voice. It can be heard throughout the ocean. She sings almost every pop song. Sometimes, Molly doesn't sing a pop song, so she hands it to Gil. This happened in such pop songs as in Our Great Play, I Need to Rock!, and X Marks the Spot!. Molly always has a blue fish tail-shaped microphone whenever she's singing. It has been seen in almost all of the pop songs but in: The Restaurant song. Her microphone was seen in the first verse. But it disappeared throught the chorus then came back in the last verse, yet this may have been an animation error. Throughout season three, Molly began to sing with a yellow microphone. The reason why her microphone was switched remains unknown. 'Dancing' Molly dances in nearly every pop song, and has danced in a few dance songs. Molly was seen dancing with Goby in We're Gonna Fly. 'Season 2 Dancing' Molly was seen in Abra-Cadabra dancing weith Deema. Gil was the one who was singing the pop song. In Is There A Job I Can Do For You, Molly was singing and dancing along with the other guppies. 'Music' Molly has had some musical experience, similar to the other guppies. The only musical instrument she has ever played in the series, besides her vocals, was the acoustic (The Spring Chicken Is Coming) and electric guitar (Sir Nonny The Nice!, We Totally Rock!). Also, she played piano in the Season 2, Episode 15 (Bubble Duckies). 'Reactions' Molly is the type of guppy who reacts really quickly. She can dodge fast objects that are coming at her. She can pull people out of the way. ]]In other episodes like Fishketball! She quickly ducked out of the way when she almost got hit with a meatball. Molly may have possible agility. 'Sports' Molly is really sporty as seen in the episode: Fishketball! She is better at shooting hoops and throwing the ball. She is also able to catch balls with her left hand very well. Sometimes Molly is right handed at throwing. Molly has light brown skin, long bright pink hair, and light brown eyes. She has a blue tail with swirling light blue and dark blue patterns on it. Her bikini top matches her tail. Molly's Eye Colour: Moderate Vermillion Molly's Skin Color: Brilliant vermilion Molly's Hair Color:Light Fuschia Molly has appeared in every episode of Bubble Guppies. Her first appearance was in Call a Clambulance! See- Molly/Appearances to see which episode she has been a main character. ''' Gil' Gil is Molly's best friend as well as her co-host. The two are closer than any of the other guppies and sing the most pop songs. Molly cares for Gil and is the only guppy to call him Gilly. Throughout the show, there have been hints that Molly could have a crush on Gil. She has hugged him three times and she often gives him compliments. In the Super Ballet Bowl, she played the princess and Gil played the Prince. They are often seen with one another. 'Goby' Molly and Goby treat each other as brother and sisters. They enjoy playing together, sharing intelligence and they both love playing music. 'Deema' Deema and Molly are best friends. They enjoy playing together, and they love to play with their toys. Molly is Left-handed in writing, however, Deema is Right-Handed in writing.They also like to play sports together. 'Oona' Molly and Oona are best friends, they love to play games and they loves to care for ]] each others possessions. Molly and Oona don't talk that often but they always think about others. 'Nonny''' Molly's relationship with Nonny isn't high. She likes to talk to Nonny and help him with his problems. She hardly ever pays attention to him. But Molly and Nonny do get along. Nonny is right handed, while Molly is a lefty. In the early Bubble Guppies development, Molly had the same design as the recent Bubbe Guppies characters. Her skin color, hair color and all her features are the same and this one now. In the first season, Molly's hair was longer, thicker and deep pink instead of light orchid pink. Her tail was skinnier and she was taller in length. * Molly has sung the most pop songs out of all the guppies in the series. *She is the main character of the series with Gil and Bubble Puppy. *Molly has never done a lunchtime segment she has only been involved in it. *Molly's favorite color is blue just like her bikini top and tail. *Molly's favorite food is a sandwich and tangerine and her favorite beverage is milk. *Molly's best friend is Deema. *In the episode "Build Me a Building!" she sung with Goby. *Molly is the only guppy to call Gil Gilly. *In "The Grumpfish Special!", she is the first customer in the Fast Food Restaurant. *In "Ducks in a Row!", she plays the story segment with Goby. *In "A Bunch of Bones (Reprise)", she dances the song with Gil. *Molly can be seen with all the episodes only at the starting show, after lunch time and after story segment with Gil to make it comfortable. *Molly has narrated some of the outside stories in the episodes "Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf?" and "Boy Meets Squirrel". *In season 2, Molly sometimes has her hair straight at times, but she mostly has curled hair. * Molly is only one millimeter taller than Gil. *Molly seems to do nothing except talking to Gil much in her and his sketches in season 2. *Due to Molly's height and weight her age cannot be predicted. Her vocabulary is high for an average preschooler. *Molly is left handed in writing. *She sings on her blue microphone. *During the story segment in Good Hair Day, Molly gets blasted by the Hairball's acid when she tried to block it using a lightsaber. *Molly is Gil's main love interest. *At the end of Good Hair Day, after Gil has finally gotten his haircut, Molly compliments him she likes his haircut and he thanks her. *Molly has good leadership skills, like in "Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!", she showed her leadership by telling the other guppies to get ready for that gingerbread house for Mr. Grumpfish, especially for the marshmellow-frosting. *In The Super Ballet Bowl, when Molly jump up to grab her crown, Gil was the one who caught her. That same episode, She played the princess and Gil played the Prince. Molly's Season 2 Appearance *Season 2 has changed Molly's appearance since Bubble Guppies was owned by another company. *Molly's hair has more color scheme, more design, and her tail is shorter and a bit thicker than before. *Her eyebrows are thicker. *Her arms are longer and thicker. *Molly's skin is lighter, and the same with Goby. *Molly's hair is straight now. *Molly had a bare seen blue star birthmark on the back of her tail. (If one looks closely.) Molly's Season Three Appearance In season three of Bubble Guppies, Molly's voice has become softer. This is due to a different actress speaking for her and her fish microphone is now colored gold and blue. See Also *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper Gallery The Gallery for Molly can be viewed here. Category:Characters Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Females Category:Dark-Skinned Guppies Category:Main Characters Category:Molly's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character Category:Songs that Have Molly in the Background Category:Songs that are Sung by Molly Category:Student